


Hope Springs Eternal

by SifaShep



Series: The Quarian and the Infiltrator [7]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Destroy Ending, F/M, post-ME3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SifaShep/pseuds/SifaShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the darkest of hours, there is still hope, if you still believe.</p>
<p>Post-ME3. Destroy ending, high EMS, so Shepard’s still alive at the end. Sort of.</p>
<p>The first section is a conversation between Admirals Han’Gerrel and Shala’Raan. POV changes briefly to Tali in the second section.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope Springs Eternal

“How _long_ has she been sitting there?”

“Ever since the Normandy returned to Earth. She’s been there for weeks.”

“Did you know about this, Raan?”

“I suspected, after what happened on the Geth dreadnought.”

“And you said _nothing_?”

“There was nothing to say. Tali has made her choice. I believe her father would approve.”

“Would he? He is _human_. Rael would have hated him.”

“I’d known Rael since before Tali was born, Gerrel. I think he would have changed his mind when he saw the emotion between the two.”

“Hmph. It’s like that trash holovid…what is it called? ‘Fleet and Flotilla’? Just substitute the Turian for a Human, but change nothing.”

“That’s cold, even for you, Gerrel. I know you and Shepard didn’t see eye to eye–”

“The _bosh'tet_ punched me in the stomach in front of everyone in the War Room–”

“– _after_ you tried to blow up the Geth Dreadnought **with him and Tali aboard** , if I recall correctly. He was justified in his anger. If you had killed him then, we would have lost the war against the Reapers.”

“At the time, it was a golden opportunity to beat the Geth once and for all–”

“You can try to justify your actions all you want, Gerrel.”

“I wanted to protect the Fleet, Raan. You would have done the same thing, in my place.”

“Perhaps, perhaps not. In any case, speculation is irrelevant now. Shepard destroyed the Reapers–”

“And is barely alive. He’s been like that for nearly three months. The doctors are unsure whether he will wake up at all. I say we allow him to rest, like a hero should. He has done so much and he deserves it.”

“Could you say that to Tali’s face? That her lover is as good as dead? She believes there is still hope. and so do I.”

“Fine, but both of you will be hoping for a long time. I may not like Shepard, but he is a warrior, like myself, and believe me when I say this: he would not like Tali to cling to his mortal shell. He would want her to move on, to honor his memory by rebuilding her life. She owes him that much.”

“So much is made of Tali’s obligations to the fleet, to her father. Give her what she desires for once, Gerrel. She has suffered so much.”

“Fine, but remember my words. If– _when_ –he finally dies of his injuries, there will be no one but you to help Tali pick up the pieces.”

*****  
Raan stared at Gerrel’s back as he turned and stalked away. After all Shepard had done to save the Fleet, how could Gerrel think like that? Always practical, always efficient in war. As much as Raan hated to admit it, a core of conservative Quarians thought as he did. Shepard had done his duty; it was time for him to rest in peace.

She focused on Tali, sitting at Shepard’s bedside, holding his broad hand between both of hers. The Geth’s genetic modifications allowed her to shed her mask, at the very least. Her glowing eyes burned brightly in her haggard face, lined with pain and exhaustion.

Three months, and he’d still not awakened after the Alliance forces had found him among the London rubble. Perhaps Gerrel was right, and it was time to let him go–

Raan saw it the same time as Tali, and she quickly stepped into the hospital room.

*****  
“Auntie Raan! He’s waking up! Keelah, he’s waking up!” Tali squeezed his hand and bent close to his ear. “Shepard? It’s Tali. Please, come back to me.”

She felt his fingers close in around her hands. Weak, but still there. Her heart exploded with utter joy. He was coming back!

The doors hissed open behind her to admit Doctor Chakwas and Doctor Michel. Tali managed a smile as they quickly assessed the situation. Raan put a hand on her shoulder.

“Let them take care of him, Tali. You must rest, child.”

Tali shook her head. “No, I must stay. He needs me. If I let go…he won’t make it.”

“Tali–”

“ _No_ , Auntie Raan.”

Doctor Chakwas nodded and added, “Her presence stabilizes him, Admiral. This is a critical time; he may slip back into his coma. He needs all the support he can get.”

Raan blew out a frustrated sigh, but gave in. Then her eyes brightened and she said, “Are you hungry, Tali? I can get something for us to eat.”

“That would be wonderful, Auntie Raan. Thanks.”

*****

The older Quarian nodded and strode through the double doors. As soon as they hissed shut behind her, Raan activated her omni-tool and spoke softly into it.

“Garrus Vakarian? This is Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay. I require your presence at New Mildenhall Alliance Hospital. Commander Shepard is regaining consciousness. Yes, alert the others, spread the word. I believe he would be overjoyed to see his crew.”


End file.
